Chasing Rainbows
by Rayamon
Summary: It's Davis and Ken's 6 month anniversary, so Chibimon and Minomon decide to get them a present: a piece of the rainbow. But of course, rainbows can't be caught...(Kensuke fluff!)


Author's note: I wrote this fic in response to a challenge my beta reader set me! After betaing the third chapter of my fic 'Jealousy' (go read it now! Or after this, I don't mind!), she got...slightly freaked, and challenged me to write a fluff. And not just any fluff...a Kensuke fluff! She bet that I couldn't do it, but I proved her wrong ^_^

The two songs Davis sings are 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw' (by the Teenage Wolves) and 'Biggest Dreamer' (the theme song to Tamers). He actually sings them in English, rather than the Japanese it's originally sung in. Why? Because I felt like it :D

Chibimon is the Japanese name for Demiveemon. I'm calling him Chibimon because it suits him better (chibi means small. Demivee just means half of vee. See what I mean?)

One more note...today it's my BIRTHDAY!! January 8th, same as Elvis ^^ So, as a treat, anyone who reads and reviews this not only gets a slice of birthday cake and a party hat, but gets a whack at my Jeff Nimoy piñata! My mother bought me a piñata and I stuck a picture of Jeff Nimoy on it ^_____________^. He's the Daisuke-hating b*stard who massacred Season 02, in case you didn't know.

So, enjoy the Kensuke fluff! *wanders off eating birthday cake and singing 'Happy Birthday to me'*

****

************************************************************

****

Chasing Rainbows

By Rayamon

Chibimon was, quite literally, in heaven.

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him through the dessert land, which was completely made of ice cream and other sweets. Mountains of strawberry ice cream rose from the mint choc-chip forests, and the paths were made of marzipan. He darted over a bridge made of wafers, but stopped and leaned over the side, staring at the river of chocolate sauce that ran underneath. With a giggle, he dived in, and started swimming and eating at the same time. Eventually, he swam out of the river and crawled up onto a beach made of little hundreds-and-thousands. Shaking himself dry, he scurried up the beach and came to a field full of giant marshmallows. He pounced upon the nearest one and, despite it being about three times his size, he ate it all. Licking his lips, he spotted his next target: a giant scoop of vanilla ice cream with a Flake in it. He leapt forward...

****

THUMP

Chibimon groaned and opened his eyes, wondering why the vanilla ice cream had turned into Daisuke's floor. Moving into a sitting position, he yawned, blinked and realised that he had fallen out of bed, and his ice cream world had been just a dream. Muttering, he grabbed hold of the duvet cover and scrambled back into Dai's bed.

The little Digimon blinked in surprise as he saw that his partner wasn't in bed. Neither was the pillow, which was odd. He turned and squinted at the glowing numbers of the radio alarm clock on the desk.

Davis had recently been trying to teach him how to tell time. So far, all he had been able to learn was that if it was morning, and the first number wasn't in double figures, then it wasn't time to get up. Currently, it said 8:30. So, Davis should still be asleep. But he wasn't. Then where was he?

He flumped down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The bed was still warm, so his partner hadn't been up for very long. He considered staying in bed, but decided against it. Despite being tired, there was something else bothering him...he was HUNGRY! So he rolled out of bed and waddled over to the bedroom door. It was open a fraction, and with a bit of effort he managed to open it and went into the living room.

************************************************************

"On a loooooneeeeely seesaw, everyone waits for someone to come..." 

Chibimon winced and covered his ears as Davis attempted to sing 'Hitoribotchi no Seesaw', a song by Matt's band. He wasn't exactly the best singer in the world, and it was off key by several miles. Grimacing, he followed the racket to its source.

"This feeeeeeeeling of wanting to meet you ...Like midwinter's blue sky, opened my heeeeeeeeeeart!!!"

Davis was in the kitchen, cooking something that looked like pancakes but smelt like burnt toast. Chibimon scrambled up the chair and tried to climb up onto the table.

"Morning, D'suke!"

Davis turned round and grinned at his partner "Morning Chibi!" He went over and picked up the little Digimon and put him on the table. A bowl of Coco Pops was in the centre of the table, and Chibimon tottered over and started eating them, despite the fact that there wasn't any milk on them.

"Don't you want any milk?" asked Davis, slightly puzzled.

A muffled reply came from Chibimon, who had buried his head in the cereal "Naw, they taste better this way!"

Shrugging, Davis turned back to his pancakes, flipping them and singing again

"Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer! I'll fly farther than anyone, through all the tomorrows... Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the...ah CRAP!"

"Huh? What is it?" asked Chibimon, lifting up his head and sending Coco Pops everywhere. Davis turned round and the In-Training burst into laughter as he saw his friend with a burnt pancake on his head.

"This isn't funny!" shouted Daisuke. He tried to pull the pancake off his head, but it seemed to like his hair a lot and refused to budge. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder. The pancake snapped and catapulted itself into Chibimon, knocking him off the table.

"Chibi!" shouted Davis, peering down at his stunned friend "Are you alright?"

"Oo but momma I wanna ride the Ponymon..." he blinked the spirals from his eyes and looked up, confused "Huh? What just happened?"

"You got attacked by a pancake."

"Oh..." Chibimon got to his feet and dusted himself down, before looking up at his partner "D'suke, you've still got some on your head."

"What?" the goggle boy raised a hand to his head and felt the sticky pancake "Nooooooooooo!!!!! Not now!!!" He ran to the bathroom and stuck his head under the tap to try and rinse out the pancake, but instead made it even more stickier.

Chibimon followed him in and sat on the toilet's tank, watching his partner with an amused look. Now his burgundy hair was turning a funny pancake colour, making him look hilarious.

"Davis," he asked "Why are you up this early in the morning?"

Not lifting his head from under the tap, he glanced at Chibimon "Don't you know what today is?"

Chibimon thought "Is it my birthday?"

"No."

"Your birthday?"

"No."

"National Ice Cream Day?"

"No! It's Ken-chan's and me's 6 month anniversary!"

"Huh?" then realisation dawned on him "Ohhhhhh."

Indeed, Davis and Ken had been boyfriends for exactly 6 months. Being a Digimon, Chibimon didn't really understand much about human love, and he still didn't get it even when Davis had explained it to him. From what he could gather, it meant that Davis and Ken really liked each other, and were more than friends. Chibimon asked if it meant that Ken was Daisuke's mate, like Digimon have mates, but he didn't get a straight answer to that. But apparently, it was like Dai's old feelings for Kari, except much stronger and this time, the feelings were returned.

"So why are you all stressed out?" asked Chibimon, cocking his head to one side.

"This is a special occasion, and I've got to look my best! Besides, I have to give Ken my present!"

"Present?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd give him a *special* present. So I want you and Minomon to stay in the front room and behave, okay?"

Chibimon nodded "Okay!"

__

*DINGDONG!*

"AHH!!!" screamed Davis, scrubbing frantically at his pancake hair "Ken's here!! And I'm not ready!!! AHHH!!!"

"Do you want me to let him in?"

Davis stared at Chibimon as if the little Digimon was insane "No!! I can't let him see me like this!!" He scrubbed harder and the pancake began to froth. Chibimon sighed and jumped down, scurrying towards the door.

Chibimon titled back his head and stared at the door handle. It was one of those that you had to twist round, but since he was so little, it was nearly impossible. Crouching down, he jumped into the air and grabbed hold of the handle. Gritting his teeth, he twisted his body round, which caused the handle to twist and the door to open.

Ken stood in the doorway, present in hand and Minomon on head, wondering why the door had opened by itself. He stepped through cautiously.

"Um...anyone home?"

"Round here!"

Ken peered round the door and saw Chibimon hanging upside down on the handle "Hi Ken!"

"Hi Chibi!" he picked up the Digimon and he scurried up to join Minomon on his head. "Do you know where Dai-kun is?"

"He got attacked by a pancake and can't wash it out."

Ken blinked.

"Oh..."

Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open and Davis came out, looking very embarrassed. His hair was still a pancake colour, glomps of soggy pancake were dripping off and the flour had scattered all over his t-shirt

"Uh...hi Ken."

Ken and the Digimon took one look at the pancake boy and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!?!?" asked Davis, blushing even more.

Ken managed to calm himself down, took another look at Davis and burst out laughing again.

"This isn't funny!" Davis folded his arms and tried his best to scowl, but caused the others to laugh even more.

Ken giggled and wiped away a tear "I'm -heehee-so-sorry-Da-da-HAHAHA!!!-Davis, it's just that-heehee-you look so-so...HAHAHA!!!!"

Davis went all sad and put on his scolded puppy dog face "Don't you love me anymore, Ken-chan?" he made his eyes go all wobbly "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh, don't do that!" Ken said, shielding his face with his hands "You know you can wrap me round your little finger with that face!"

He peeped between his fingers to see Daisuke's face a few inches from his own, still doing the puppy dog look.

"PWEEEEEEEASEEEEEE love me, Ken-chan!" he fluttered his eyelashes.

"Gah!" Ken threw his arms up "How can I say no when you do that?!"

"How about you don't?" whispered Davis seductively, moving closer and kissing his boyfriend. Ken responded and soon they were in a tangled heap on the floor.

Chibimon and Minomon sat and watched them curiously.

"Don't they ever get tired of doing that?" asked Minomon, twitching one of his ribbony ears.

"Beats me," said Chibimon, scratching the back of his head "they seem to like it, though."

Their conversation broke the two boys out of their making-out session, and they blushed furiously. They got to their feet and brushed themselves down, still blushing.

"Uh...here Davis!" Ken picked up his present and handed it to his boyfriend. Davis unwrapped it and waggled his eyebrows at Ken.

"Why Ken, you kinky little boy! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What did he get you, D'suke?" asked Chibimon, tugging on his partner's trouser leg "Show me!"

Davis pulled out a pair of boxers with the words 'Caution: Wild Animal' written on the front and 'Entry Restricted' on the back.

"I don't get it." said Chibimon, cocking his head to one side.

"You have NO idea the looks I got while buying that." Ken shook his head, sending his indigo hair flying "And then my MOTHER found them in my room..."

"He had to say that they were for Tai from Matt, but he was too embarrassed to go and buy then." Said Minomon.

"Did she believe you?"

Ken gave him a funny look "What do you think?"

"No."

"Bingo."

"Well, she had to find out that her son was a pervert at some point!"

"You're the one who turned me into one!"

Davis got a hurt look "And that's a BAD thing??"

Ken laughed, then moved closer "So then, where's _my _present, eh?"

"Well," breathed Davis "If you come into my room, you'll get to see just what I got you..."

Ken grinned, then flicked his gaze to the Digimon, who were sitting on the floor, watching them. Davis got the message.

"As for _you two_," he picked them up and took them into the front room "You stay in here, okay?" he plugged in his Playstation and turned on the TV "You know how to work the Playstation, don't you?" The In-Trainings nodded "Well, you two play until we come back in, okay?"

"Okay!" chorused the Digimon.

Davis turned round, then swept Ken up and put him over his shoulder.

"AHH!! DAVIS!!!"

Davis grinned and slapped his backside "What, don't you trust me?"

"Not when I'm hanging upside down off you back!"

Davis waggled his eyebrows again "Well, if I'm being naughty, you'll just have to punish me then, won't you?"

Ken smirked "Oh yes, most severely!"

Laughing, the two boys went into Daisuke's room and closed the door.

The two Digimon looked at each other.

"So Minomon...what do you want to play?"

Minomon shifted through the games and picked one up.

"How about Bust-a-Move 2?"

"You're on!"

20 minutes later...

"I'm BORED!" complained Chibimon. The two In-Trainings had gone through all their favourite games, and now there was nothing left to play.

"We could go eat something." Suggested Minomon in his bunged-up voice.

"Yeah, I suppose...what do you want?"

"Got any ice cream?"

"Yeah...unless I ate it all..." Chibimon went over to the freezer and, with great effort, managed to open it "Yep! We've got some chocolate chip left! You get the spoons and I'll pull it out!"

Pretty soon, Minomon and Chibimon had emptied the entire 2 litre tub and lent back on the floor, stomachs full and faces covered in chocolate.

"Minomon..." said Chibimon suddenly "Do you think that we should have got something for Ken and Davis for their anniversary?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...a present. They got something for each other, but we didn't get them anything."

Minomon glanced out the window "Well, we can't go out now. It's raining."

Indeed, it was raining, yet the sun was shining as well. Chibimon toddled over to the window "And even if wasn't raining, we still wouldn't know what to...MINOMON!!! COME QUICK!!!"

Minomon floated over as fast as he could "What's the matter?"

"LOOK!!"

He looked out the window...and gasped in surprise.

Hanging over Odaiba was the brightest and most complete rainbow they had ever seen. It shone gloriously against the dark cloud, a perfect arch.

"It's beautiful..." breathed Minomon.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Chibimon suddenly.

"What is it?"

Chibimon turned and grinned at his friend "Let's get them a piece of the rainbow!"

Minomon blinked "Can we do that?"

"Of course! All we have to do is Digivolve and fly up, break a piece off and come back!"

"But Davis said to stay in here..."

"It'll only take us 5 minutes! C'mon, what do you say?"

Minomon thought, then broke into a smile "Okay then! Let's do it!"

"Chibimon Digivolve to...VEEMON!"

"Minomon Digivolve to...WORMMON!"

Veemon reached up and unlatched the door that lead onto the balcony. They walked out and peered at the drop below.

"You ready?" asked Veemon.

Wormmon nodded, then crawled up onto the balcony rail and jumped off "Wormmon Digivolve to...STINGMON!"

The insect Champion reached out a hand and Veemon climbed on. Holding on tight to his friend, Stingmon thrummed his wings and took off into the sky.

Higher and higher they flew, until the apartment block became a tiny speck below. The rainbow was right above them.

"It's just through the cloud!" cheered Veemon "C'mon, we're almost there!"

Stingmon burst through the cloud, then braked in surprise.

The rainbow wasn't in front of them.

Veemon blinked, puzzled. Where was the rainbow? He looked behind and gasped.

"Look! It's behind us!"

They turned to see that the rainbow was behind them, and instead of an arch, it was a perfect ring. They gaped at it for a moment, then realised that they had better hurry up and get a piece.

Veemon launched himself out of Stingmon's arms and began to free fall.

"Veemon Digivolve to...EXVEEMON!"

He beat his silver wings and stopped his descent. Stingmon hovered beside him.

"Which bit shall we get?"

"It doesn't matter. I mean, it all looks the same."

Stingmon pointed at the section of the ring directly below them "How about that?"

"Perfect! Let's get it!"

The two Champions moved lower. ExVeemon swiped a clawed hand at the rainbow to smash off a piece.

His hand went right through.

"Huh?"

"Let me try." The same thing happened to Stingmon "What's happening?"

"Maybe it doesn't want us to take a chunk out...but let's keep trying!"

They tried for about 10 minutes. They tried getting pieces from all round the ring, surprise attacks and even blasting off bits with Spiking Strikes and V-Lasers, but nothing worked.

"It's not working." Stingmon's long ears drooped sadly "We failed."

"Yeah..." ExVeemon shook his head "Let's go back. It's starting to fade."

The rainbow was becoming lighter and lighter as the rain slowed. Sighing, Stingmon de-Digivolved into Wormmon and landed in ExVeemon's arms. Sadly, they flew back towards their apartment.

************************************************************

Davis and Ken came out of Dai's room, giggling and holding hands. For some mysterious reason, Daisuke's hair was his normal burgundy colour again. Ken straightened his ruffled hair and licked his lips "Well, you certainly cook a good pancake, Davis!"

"And you're not so bad, either!" They looked at each other and kissed again "Happy anniversary, Ken-koi."

Ken nuzzled his head against Davis "Aishiteru, itooshi."

They walked into the front room, and stopped.

"Why is there ice cream all over the carpet?" asked Davis "And why is the balcony door open?"

"And where are the Digimon?" asked Ken. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the window as ExVeemon came into view. He put Wormmon down, then de-Digivolved back into Veemon. But both Rookies were so upset that they went straight back into their In-Training forms.

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Davis. The two Digimon jumped at hearing his voice, then burst into tears and leapt into their partner's arms.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WE'RE SO SORRY!!!!"

"Sheesh, I'm not THAT mad that you left the room!" said Davis, sweatdropping.

"No, it's not that..." Chibimon sniffed and wiped his eyes "We just *sniff* tried to get you a *sniff* present, but we failed!"

"It's okay," said Ken, stroking Minomon's head to soothe him "You don't _have _to get us a present!"

Minomon's eyes went all big and wobbly "But you got presents for each other, and we wanted to get you something too!"

"But what could you have possibly got in your Champion forms and with no money?"

The two Digimon looked at each other, seeking permission from the other to say it "A piece of the rainbow."

Ken and Davis blinked, then laughed good-heartedly.

"You silly little Digimon!" laughed Davis, hugging Chibimon "You can't take pieces off a rainbow!"

Chibimon looked confused "Why not?"

"Because they don't exist for real!"

"Huh?"

"What he means," explained Ken "Is that they're not something you can touch and feel. They're just virtual images. When it rains, and the sun's shining, the sunlight goes through the raindrops and splits into its original 7 colours, and they're projected onto the clouds, which creates a rainbow!"

"So we were just trying to catch some light?"

Ken laughed "Yes!"

"And even if you _could _catch a rainbow, it wouldn't be right to just take it." Everyone turned to look at Davis. He noticed everyone looking and smiled "I mean, rainbows are for everyone to see and enjoy. They're symbols of happiness and hope for everyone. They're at the end of the worst storms, showing that there's always something good waiting at the end of something bad." He ruffled Chibimon's short head fur "And so it just wouldn't be right to take one. If you could, then people would just take all the rainbows and then no one would be able to see one. But because they can't be caught, then they'll always be there in the sky, for everyone to aspire too."

"So you're not mad at us?" asked Chibimon, worried.  
"Oh course not! In fact, it was nice for you to try and get us something special."

"But you needn't have bothered," said Ken "because you've already given us the greatest present ever!"

"What?" asked Minomon "I can't remember getting you anything!"

"What I mean..." Ken hugged Minomon "Is that you've given us your friendship, and I'd rather have that then all the rainbows in the world."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Chibimon, staring up at his partner.

"Of course!" laughed Davis "Mind you, if I had a load of rainbows, I don't think that they'd eat all my chocolate chip ice cream and get it all over the carpet!"

"Hey!" Chibimon playfully punched Davis. He turned round and looked at the window, and his eyes grew wide "Look! Look outside!"

Everyone looked, and smiles grew on their faces. They opened the balcony door and stood outside, looking out over Odaiba.

The rain had begun again, causing the rainbow to grow bright again. And next to the rainbow...

"There're TWO rainbows!" gasped Minomon, unable to believe his eyes.

"They're called double rainbows," explained Ken again, "It's when the original rainbow is reflected again on the sky, so it looks like there's two of them."

"Ohhh...." The two Digimon absorbed this new piece of information "But you can't catch the other one either, can you?"

The boys laughed "No, you can't."

Ken moved next to Davis and, being slightly taller, rested his head on his boyfriend's. Davis responded by putting his arm around Ken's waist and they stood silent, just watching the rainbows.

"Chibimon," said Davis, breaking the silence "Do you know what happened to my pillow?"

"No, why?"

"When I woke up this morning it was there, but when me and Ken went in my room, it was gone."

"No, I don't know where it went...but I _did _have a dream about eating a great big marshmallow..."

Everyone stared at the little In-Training.

"CHIBI!!!"

"What??? What did I do???"

Ken laughed, then grabbed Davis and kissed him. Davis responded and soon they were making out again.

Chibimon and Minomon looked at each other, then at their partners.

"Can't you two get a room or something?"

"That's a point...why don't we?" asked Ken.

Davis grinned "Why, you think you can handle the 'wild animal' again?"

"I don't know about that..." whispered Ken seductively "But how about I try to tame it, eh?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Davis grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him giggling back into his room again, shutting the door behind him.

Chibimon and Minomon blinked, then looked at each other.

"So...what do you wanna do?" asked Chibimon.

Minomon thought "How about we eat some more ice cream?"

"YEAH!!" the two Digimon laughed and ran into the kitchen to raid the freezer.

And high, high above Odaiba, the two uncaught rainbows continued to shine through the rain.

Owari


End file.
